Stoppers for beverage contains have long been known and are provided in many forms. In some known constructions, the stopper includes a lid that can be manipulated in order to provide access to a drinking port so that a user can drink a beverage from the container without completely removing the stopper or lid. Furthermore, for convenience, it is also known to provide some form of carrying structure, such as a lanyard loop, on such stoppers for increased convenience in carrying the beverage container and/or attaching the beverage container to a backpack, briefcase, belt loop, or such. In some conventional forms, a rigid lanyard loop is provided on the stopper and extends outwardly and upwardly from the stopper, which may work well for its intended purpose, but does increase the overall size of the stopper in combination with the beverage container, which can be an inconvenience in itself.